


She Knew She Wasn't Drunk

by SweetTale4u



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTale4u/pseuds/SweetTale4u
Summary: She knew she hadn't been drunk...One night...





	She Knew She Wasn't Drunk

She sat there and listened to Amy complain about Sheldon. Their lack of intimacy three months post marriage. They had forgone a honeymoon as Sheldon couldn’t be pulled away from a breakthrough he knew he would have “any day now”. Penny downed her third glass of wine. Leonard was in New Jersey with his mother. They had grown apart until finally, they decided they needed time apart.

It had been three months exactly.

_One drunken night._

_All inhibitions were gone. She hadn’t been drunk. She had gotten drunk off the clean scent of his skin, the long island ice tea on his breath, the taste of sweat as he pressed against her. It had been the night before his wedding. He’d found her in the laundry room. There hadn’t been a need for words. Theirs had been a dance they’d been dancing for years._

She wasn’t friends with Amy. She needed to admit that to herself. Her loyalty was to Sheldon. Her heart was with Sheldon. She knew that his heart was with her too.

“Amy, I don’t know what to tell you and to be honest, I don’t feel comfortable talking to you about this. I am sorry if I am being a craptastic friend but I can’t, please go.” Penny staggered to the door and opened it for a bewildered Amy Farrah Cooper...Mrs. Cooper. The name made her wince. She fucking hated it.

_“Tell me not to Penny, tell me that you want me,” he whispered in her hair. His hard body against her made her knees weak._

_“Oh gods Sheldon, you know I do, but I can’t,” her throat was dry, she couldn’t keep her hands from touching him, she fought her traitorous body as it arched against his rising heat, his erection pressed hard against her naked thigh._

_He dropped to his knees, forgotten the germs, the decorum, he needed her. He lifted her tank top and breathed in the sun-kissed skin of her abdomen. Her breathing faltered as his tongue tasted the soft expanse of her exposed skin and she sighed as she fell to her knees and took his face in her hands._

_She looked at him, his eyes hooded, his feelings laid bare, his true self. “Please, put me out of my misery,” he whispered and she kissed him. She kissed him hard at first, tasting the sweet nectar of his mouth. His tongue met hers with anticipation and robust need. A man left thirsty in the desert finally tasting the sweet relief of water. His arms came around her back and he pressed her closer to his body. The soft shorts she wore were lost as she sunk deep onto him there against the dryer they’d argued over so often. Their bodies intermingled as they locked in a rhythm only known adversaries could find._

_She moved against him and he pressed his face to her beating heart, his ear listening closely as its beat matched his. She pulled his mouth to hers and she breathed her climax into his waiting mouth and he took it all in, completely. Completely Penny._

_His Penny._

She shut the door behind Amy and ran to the bathroom. All the wine and most of the dinner lost in the toilet. She washed her face and saw the tell-tale signs of guilt and agony. She needed to get away from here. Pulling a bag from her closet she packed and left. She sent Leonard a text that she was leaving and that they should start the divorce proceedings as soon as possible.

Penny needed to start again. She hadn’t been with Leonard in months. Especially after having finally been with Sheldon, she had chalked that up to a drunken mishap on both their parts. But she knew.

_She knew she hadn’t been drunk._

_They hadn’t spoken once they’d finished. She’d gotten up and left. She couldn’t face him. The wedding had been agony. Had there been an Oscar® for feigned wedding performances she would have gotten one for that day._

She had enough money saved up that she needed a time away. She needed to grieve her loss. If he was hers he would find her. Until then, she would stay away.


End file.
